Ma nécessité
by pauline4
Summary: Délaissée par l'unique personne capable de la distraire, Kate se retrouve à présent seule face à l'homme occupant toutes ses pensées et nous livre ici ses sentiments concernant leur histoire.


**Ma nécessité.**

Assise à mon bureau depuis dix minutes, revenant à peine de ma pause déjeunée, je ne peux m'abstenir pour la énième fois de réajuster correctement ma position tout en essayant de dissiper cette gêne qui semble ne plus vouloir me quitter. Désirant également faire abstraction de son regard qui ne cesse de parcourir mon corps tout entier depuis ce matin, le fait de sentir ses yeux épiés chaque parcelle de ce dernier ne m'aide aucunement dans ma démarche. Cependant, et à mon plus grand désespoir, n'ayant pas la même discrétion que lui pour ce genre de chose, j'essaie par tous moyens de m'occuper en cette longue journée afin de résister à ce même désir qui me dévore de l'intérieur.

Voulant donc mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour ne pas céder à la tentation, j'en suis arrivée à écouter tout ce qui pouvait bien franchir les lèvres de ce cher Tony. Et je dis bien absolument tout. Après ses blagues et ses histoires de bizutage à l'université, en passant aussi par ses souvenirs d'enfances et sans oublier, bien évidemment, toutes ses références cinématographiques, nous voici à présent arrivés à son entrée au NCIS. Et Dieu sait que je n'ai pas fini de l'entendre me raconter toutes ses péripéties qui cependant, je dois bien le reconnaitre, me passionnent à chaque fois.

L'écoutant maintenant d'une oreille attentif depuis plus de cinq minutes, je l'entends soudainement s'excuser auprès de moi et le vois prendre la direction de l'ascenseur. Lui demandant alors où il se rend, il m'informe qu'il va rejoindre Abby, déjà en compagnie de Tim, à qui il avait promis de rendre visite. A ce moment précis, une seule question me vint alors à l'esprit : comment ose t-il me faire cela ? Comment ose t-il me laisser ainsi en compagnie du seul homme envers qui je ne cesse d'avoir des pensées et désirs plus fous les uns que les autres ? Le traitre ! Le lâche ! Mais peut-être qu'en me dépêchant un peu je pourrai le rejoindre et ainsi permettre à mon esprit de garder toute sa lucidité. Non, trop tard. A trop réfléchir, je vois maintenant les portes de ce fichu ascenseur se refermer, me laissant ainsi livrer à moi-même.

Je sais que cela peut vous paraitre stupide mais avec ce contexte qui s'offre à moi aujourd'hui, je suis certaine de ne pouvoir me détacher de son regard si jamais je venais à le croiser là, maintenant. De cela, il en est parfaitement conscient et en profite en maximum. Comment le sais-je ? Lui-même me l'a avoué hier soir lors de notre sortie en mer qu'il avait organisé afin de célébrer mon anniversaire. Anniversaire qui, je tiens à le préciser, a été de loin le plus beau et le plus merveilleux que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent.

Avant de le fréquenter, je dois bien avouer que je ne comprenais pas ce plaisir et ce besoin qu'il pouvait éprouvé à construire un bateau. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, c'était avant. Avant que je ne découvre à mon tour toutes les joies que peut vous procurer un simple morceau de bois : cette sensation de douceur et de délicatesse après le ponçage, ce plaisir de pouvoir le modeler selon votre envie et répondre ainsi à vos attentes tout en gardant à l'esprit qu'il s'agit d'un travail réalisé avec finesse, demandant beaucoup de soins jusque dans les plus petits détails. Oh ! Aurai-je oublié de préciser que j'apprécie tout cela seulement lors de sa présence à mes cotés ? Surtout pour la partie relative aux travaux manuels, croyez-moi. Son corps collé au mien, sa respiration calme résonnant à mes oreilles, son souffle dans mon coup, nos mains jointes… Vous connaissez à présent l'origine de ma dépendance concernant tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin aux bateaux et, depuis la veille, les sorties sur ces derniers.

Là encore, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que de simples escapades en mer pouvaient vous apporter autant de plaisir. Il est vrai cependant que la personne vous accompagnant est en parti responsable - non, totalement responsable dans mon cas - de ce bonheur. Et hier, cette personne m'a offert l'une des plus belles soirées de ma vie. Non pas que celles déjà passées en sa compagnie ne furent pas tout aussi charmantes, bien au contraire. Tous moments passés à ses côtés ne sont que pur bonheur mais ceux vécus la veille étaient tout simplement… Hum, comment les décrire ? Je ne vois pas de mots qui le pourraient. Nous avons pris réel plaisir à nous remémorer les souvenirs de notre rencontre, sur cette enquête à bord d'Air Force One. Puis on suivi les rires provoquaient par ceux concernant l'aveu de nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Ajoutez-y le dîner aux chandelles sous un magnifique coucher de soleil et la nuit de folie qui a suivie, vous connaissez désormais la provenance de ce frisson qui à présent me traverse de part et d'autre et m'oblige, tant son intensité est si fort, à fermer les yeux.

Le connaissant parfaitement, je devine sans aucunes difficultés ce petit sourire qui dorénavant orne le coin de ses lèvres. Cette situation l'amuse, c'est certain. Et pendant qu'il prend un malin plaisir à me faire subir ces douces tortures, j'essaie, quant à moi, de combattre encore et toujours cette envie de poser mes yeux sur lui. Cependant, avec toutes ces sensations me submergeant à l'instant même, voilà une chose que je sais parfaitement comme étant à présent vaine. Comme toujours, je ne peux résister. Lui résister. A lui cet homme qui, par son amour, me comble bien au-delà de toutes mes espérances.

Je suis parfaitement consciente qu'en faisant cela je n'arriverai pas, cette fois-ci, à cacher aux yeux des autres les sentiments que j'éprouve à son égard et que, par là même, je briserai ainsi l'accord que nous avions établi au début de notre relation. Mais justement je me demande parfois, comme en ce moment, si ce n'est pas ce qu'il souhaite alors lentement, gardant mes yeux fermés, je me tourne en sa direction.

Mon regard à présent encré au sien, je tente alors par tous les moyens de calmer ma respiration qui ne cesse de s'accélérer. Mais comment y parvenir lorsque le plus magnifique de tous les sourires vous est en plus offert et dont vous vous le savez uniquement destiné ? Et bien la réponse est simple, vous n'y pouvait pas tout simplement. De part ces petites choses qui le caractérisent, cet homme est unique et c'est ce qui en fait son charme.

Totalement envoutée, je réalise soudainement que mon regard ne se détache plus de sa bouche sur laquelle il s'était posé quelques instants plus tôt et qui, croyez-moi, est source de nombreux plaisirs. N'ayant plus qu'une idée en tête – celle de lui sauter dessus – mais ne voulant pas offrir aux autres agents un spectacle qu'ils ne seraient pas près d'oublier, je m'oblige à fermer les yeux afin de me détacher de cette divine vision.

Mes esprits retrouvés et mes pulsions sous contrôle, je pense être capable de pouvoir à nouveau lui faire face. Regardant de nouveau en sa direction, je suis plus que surprise de constater sa disparition. Je suis pourtant certaine de ne l'avoir quitter des yeux que quelques secondes il ne peut tout de même avoir disparu en si peu de temps ! Quoique c'est de Gibbs dont nous parlons, avec lui tout est possible. Me levant alors afin de regarder au loin, je ne peux qu'également remarquer son absence parmi tous mes collègues ici présents. Mais où peut-il donc bien être ?

Le souffle léger que je peux désormais sentir au creux de mon oreille m'indique que je viens de trouver réponse à ma question. Cette façon qu'il a de surprendre chaque personne quelque soit la situation, le lieu où le moment dont il souhaite, de part sa capacité à pouvoir passer totalement inaperçu selon son envie, fait que j'adore le détester pour cela surtout lorsqu'il le met en pratique avec moi.

Ses mains prenant place sur mes hanches, la chaleur émanant de son corps ainsi que ce baiser tout juste déposé sur mon épaule font que cette fois-ci, c'est sans aucunes hésitations que je me retourne vers lui afin de retrouver le seul endroit que j'affectionne et aime par-dessus tout : ses bras.

En décidant de dévoiler ainsi notre relation aux yeux de tous, je ne sais que trop bien les dangers auxquels il s'expose et les risques qu'il encoure une relation de patron à subordonné n'étant jamais bien perçue. Cependant, son regard me montre à quel point il est sûr de lui et ne regrette aucunement sa décision.

Je sais alors qu'à cet instant précis, rien ne pourra venir m'ôter ce sentiment de bien être qui à présent m'envahi. Ce n'est donc certainement pas les quelques agents curieux qui commencent à se regroupés autour de nous, ni même le directeur en personne que j'ai pu voir passer devant nous sourire aux lèvres – chose qui me rassure – et surtout pas le fait d'apercevoir de nouveau à nos côtés, et accompagné de McGee, Tony la bouche grande ouverte, à court de mots et totalement stupéfait par ce qui se déroule sous ses yeux, qui changeront cela.

Ne se souciant aucunement d'eux également, je le vois approcher son visage du mien ne laissant ainsi aucuns doutes concernant son intention futur. Alors que quelques centimètres à peine nous séparent, des cris de joie se font soudainement entendre à travers tout l'étage. Nul besoin de se retourner vers leurs provenances pour en connaitre leur auteure. Abby est et sera toujours reconnaissable entre mille et c'est donc tout naturellement que je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une petite pensée pour les personnes se trouvant à ses côtés malgré ce moment magique dans lequel je me trouve emportée. Ce sentiment de sympathie envers eux est cependant la dernière chose rationnelle que mon esprit puisse enregistrer avant qu'un bonheur absolu ne lui fasse perdre totalement le sens de la réalité.

S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis parfaitement consciente, c'est de la chance qui m'est accordé concernant sa présence à mes côtés. Celle-ci ainsi que ma rencontre avec lui sont les plus belles choses qui ne me soient jamais arrivées. Après avoir redonner un sens à mon existence, cet homme est devenu à mes yeux beaucoup plus que l'amour de ma vie il est ma vie tout simplement…

« Avec ton sourire au coin de tes lèvres - Avec ton regard comme rempli de fière - Tu sembles tout droit sorti des mains d'un orfèvre - Et je ne peux que t'aimer mon amour. » Aznavour.


End file.
